Diez minutos
by Sowelu
Summary: Lily estaba consciente de que a cada minuto, esta misión se convertía en una de las más complicadas. James frente a ella a tan sólo dos metros, sostenía los trozos de lo que parecía haber sido una escoba, pero poco le importaba. Lily/James


Disclaimer: Definitivamente estos personajes no son míos :(

Nota: Esta historia se escribió hace un año. No puedo creer el tiempo que pasó arrumbado en una carpeta pero no era el momento adecuado. Ahora no sé si lo sea pero igual lo comparto, espero le den la oportunidad a mi primer Lily/James y me dejen saber que les parece.

Nayades me ayudó a revisar esta viñeta y es gustazo saber de ella más seguido, no te me pierdas mi uruguaya linda. (Y si, seguro sigue brincando como loca porque Uruguay pasó en el futbol, espero yo decir mañana lo mismo *cofcof*) Saludos~

* * *

"**Diez minutos" **

**10:54**

Sus pies se deslizaban de un lado a otro en el pequeño espacio que delimitaba la habitación donde una mesa rustica y muchas sillas desacomodadas impedían que lo hiciera de manera rápida. Su mente encontraba cada vez más estrecho el lugar mientras su garganta se secaba con cada segundo. La situación era muy parecida a ver como su vida se iba derrumbando mientras el reloj en una esquina resonaba su segundero tan fuerte que Lily pensó que era un desafío antes de desquiciarla por completo.

Sus manos sudaban mientras las estrechaba una contra otra, sobre su falda arrugada o sobre el suéter de tela fina que para estas alturas tenía una manga más larga que la otra. Su caminata la llevaba a situarse frente a una de las ventanas que daban hacia la calle de aquel escondite en alguna parte de Londres, logrando que su corazón se saltara un latido cuando divisaba una sombra acercase, para luego seguir funcionando erráticamente al ver a la persona equivocada.

En algún momento, alguien se acercó a ofrecerle un vaso de agua pero se negó rotundamente y reanudó sus pasos ahora por un pasillo cercano a la puerta.

**10:55**

Era un manojo de nervios, y estaba consciente de que a cada minuto, esta misión se convertía en una de las más complicadas. Y todo el mundo temió por su actitud cuando les advirtieron que las mujeres pertenecientes a la Orden, no estarían ahí esta vez.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser firme en sus decisiones, si ella quería ir no había poder humano que la convenciera de lo contrario. Y su corazón se encogía cuando James la miraba con su rostro lleno de miedo ensombreciéndole los ojos. Pero esta vez, no pudo evitar despertar en él la idea de que algo estaba pasando, no era la misma Lily que pedía a gritos que se le incluyera siempre, pero no se había opuesto ni un poco a la decisión.

Se mordió el labio y se sentó en el primer escalón de las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso, donde unas brujas curaban unas heridas al chico Bones que había llegado con severas fracturas y heridas en el pecho. De nuevo su corazón se detuvo unos latidos, podía esperar cualquier cosa a estas alturas.

**10:56**

De repente se vio envuelta por recuerdos sin sentido, lugares destruidos, mujeres muertas, niños llorando y como un flash, surgió el rostro de sus padres muertos. No asumía el recuerdo a algo en concreto, aunque quizás la conmoción del momento sólo le llevó a pensar en las personas que había perdido últimamente, y una más en la lista la despedazaría, más en estos momentos. Más si fuera él.

Se volvió a levantar y regresó al salón principal para tomar asiento en un sillón ruinoso con cojines mullidos, se desplomó casi al momento mientras su memoria se disponía a no dejarla en paz. Sus padres, ambos la habían dejado escasos meses, y no podía evitar pensar que todo esto era una cadena de situaciones en desventaja que terminarían muy mal.

**10:57**

Sacudió su cabeza alejando los recuerdos. Se volvió a repetir que todo por lo que luchaban era correcto y que tenía por qué y por _quién_ luchar. Su mano se dirigió inevitablemente hacia su vientre mientras sus temblorosos dedos trataban de imitar un ademán tranquilizante. De arriba hacia abajo. En círculos. _"Ya casi están aquí"_

Escuchó una voz lejana que le informaba las últimas novedades que llegaron con el patronus de Fenwick, y quería creerlo. Quería creer que pronto estarían aquí sanos y salvos.

La voz se intensificó haciéndola despertar de su ensoñación al ver dos manos agitándose frente a ella de manera intensa. –"Ya casi están aquí, Lily."

Solo esperaba que fuera él.

**10:58**

Como pudo, se levantó del sillón y tras unos segundos de poner su mente en orden, se percató que sus manos aún seguían en su vientre, y al pasar al lado del pasillo para acercarse a la puerta, el reflejo de su rostro en un pequeño espejo le advirtieron de la realidad en la que ahora vivía. Sus cejas cerradas fuertemente en el ceño, su rostro pálido y las ojeras enmarcando dos ojos verdes apagados. Su rostro era preocupación y miedo total.

**10:59**

Se acercó al pequeño grupo de personas que ahora estaban en el pasillo, se dio cuenta de que realmente no sabía que esperar. Observó de nuevo el reloj de pared que era el único objeto preciado que adornaba esa casa y comenzó a escuchar suavemente las once campanadas que rompían el silencio.

Una campanada y quiso saber que decía el patronus. Dos campanadas y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar levemente. Cuando el reloj dio cinco campanadas sólo podía sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban a nublar su vista. En ese momento quiso saber si el que le hubieran avisado con tanta insistencia era porque en definitiva él se encontraba en camino, con el grupo a salvo.

**11:00**

Cuando las once campanadas terminaron, lo único que pudo hacer fue voltear hacia la puerta y pestañear varias veces para quitar de su mente la idea de que estaba soñando. Podría haberse pellizcado pero simplemente le parecía absurdo. Agitó su cabeza una vez más, esta vez con la mirada hacia abajo, confiaba en que este efecto le hiciera ver las cosas con más claridad una vez que levantara su rostro. Y temía, que si lo hacía y no fuera James, sus piernas sucumbieran ante su peso terminando en el suelo sin control. Pero si era él, ¿cómo reaccionaría después de la pelea que habían tenido esta mañana?

Eso era parte del problema. Algo que la había desquiciado todo el día, cuando justo unas horas antes de que partieran, ella le hizo un comentario sobre una de sus relaciones mientras estaba en el colegio. Ni ella supo cómo es que habían llegado al tema, y de repente los celos habían aflorado a través de sus palabras. Y herían. Cuando dieron la orden de irse, ellos dos no habían podido aclarar nada y él salió tan rápido que sólo alcanzó a agitar su mano en el aire.

Malditas hormonas.

**11:01**

Pero tenía que despertar, verificar si todo era real y decidió una vez más alzar el rostro y comprobarlo. Lo que vio fue simplemente perfecto.

James, frente a ella a tan sólo dos metros, sosteniendo los trozos de lo que parecía haber sido una escoba, pero poco le importaba. Fue subiendo la mirada por su cuerpo en busca de heridas visibles que necesitaran curarse en seguida Cuando llegó a su rostro, se percató de lo mucho que temía verlo y descubrir que seguía enfadado. Pero era imposible. Él mantenía su vista fija en ella, intensa, alegre, enamorada. Y ella supo que la de ella debía ser muy parecida en ese momento.

Se observaron mucho tiempo, perdonándose. Necesitaban decirse el uno al otro que tan arrepentidos estaban. Y les importaba poco si estaban solos o rodeados de un ejército, en ese momento eran sólo ellos dos.

**11:02**

Y cuando sus pies se disponían a moverse para acortar la distancia, sintió miedo. El miedo que le contagiaba el rostro de James en ese momento. Era impresionante como una persona la podía llevar de un extremo a otro en tan sólo un minuto. Los ojos de él se abrieron en sorpresa, y su vista descendió hasta el vientre de Lily, donde ella apretaba fuertemente sus delicados dedos como si con la acción, evitara desmoronarse.

Ella siguió la mirada y por unos momentos supo que no le hubiera gustado decírselo así. No cuando estaban peleados. No cuando acababan de llegar de una batalla. No cuando estaban rodeados por personas que finalmente eran ajenas a su pequeño mundo.

Pero tuvo que recordar que no existía un mundo para ellos dos. No más allá de estar solos escasos minutos en algunos rincones o en las noches durmiendo abrazados mientras él le rodeaba por la cintura y exhalaba su aliento sobre su cuello. Quizás no se aplicaba a aquella noche en la que se habían escapado para estar completamente solos, pero no habría mundo perfecto hasta que lograran terminar la guerra.

Su rostro se alzó de nuevo y mientras observaba como James, con la boca abierta y mirada enternecida, se acercaba a ella. Su boca sólo atinó a pronunciar, _"Ya te estábamos esperando"_.

**11:03**

Él dudó unos segundos sobre las palabras que aquella chica de intenso cabello rojizo, habían pronunciado sobre el barullo que se había formado para recibir a los heridos y las nuevas noticias.

Sentía como algunos le daban palmadas de felicitación, o gritaban su nombre desde algún lugar cercano. Pero nada importaba más que confirmar las palabras de Lily, quizás sacudiendo la cabeza varias veces o dándose un pellizco pudiera despertar a la realidad. Quizás…

Y el momento llegó. Cuando los labios de Lily comenzaron a suavizarse y formaron una enorme sonrisa, lo supo. Soltó lo que fuera que tenía en sus manos y sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente sobre ella. _Sería papá._ Y eso era motivo suficiente para estar feliz a pesar de todo lo que los rodeaba.

* * *

**Sowelu~**


End file.
